drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kevin Bacon
Kevin Norwood Bacon (nacido el 8 de julio de 1958), es un actor estadounidense que se lanzó a la fama al protagonizar la película Footloose en 1984. Biografía Su padre, Edmund Bacon, fue urbanista, y su madre Ruth Bacon, profesora. Junto con su hermano Michael tocó folk-rock en la banda llamada The Bacon Brothers, grabando Fosoroco en 1997, con lo que consiguieron un notable éxito en Estados Unidos. Ha grabado también: Getting There en 1999, Can't Complain en 2001, Bacon Brothers Live (No Food Jokes Tour) en 2003 y White Knuckles en 2005. www.baconbros.com. Pero Bacon ya desde muy joven sintió inclinación hacia la interpretación, con lo que se marchó de su casa con sólo 17 años para estudiar en The Circle in the Square de Nueva York y posteriormente en el teatro Manning Street. En 1978 hizo su debut en cine en la película Animal House de John Landis, y muy pronto consiguió pequeños papeles en títulos conocidos como Viernes 13 y Hero at Large (1980). En 1982 participó en Diner, un drama de Barry Levinson y protagonizado por Mickey Rourke, Daniel Stern y Steve Guttenberg. Dotado para la comedia como el drama, el éxito le llegó en la película dirigida por Herbert Ross en la que Bacon interpreta a un joven rebelde y apasionado por el baile en Footloose (1984). También se destacó en los filmes posteriores, como Quicksilver (1986), White Water Summer '' (1987), ''She's Having a Baby y Criminal Law (1988), y The Big Picture (1989). En 1990 compartió cartel con Julia Roberts y Kiefer Sutherland en el film Flatliners, dirigido por Joel Schumacher, en la que un grupo de jóvenes residentes juega con la muerte gracias a sus avanzados conocimientos médicos y científicos. Luego de participar en el ciclo televisivo The Saturday Night Live, Oliver Stone lo convocó para un pequeño papel de prostituto gay en el filme JFK: caso abierto (1991). Después trabajaría en películas como Algunos hombres buenos (1992), con Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson y Demi Moore; en Río salvaje (1994) con Meryl Streep; Asesinato en primer grado (1995), con Christian Slater y Gary Oldman; Apolo 13 (1995), con Tom Hanks y Ed Harris; e Hijos de la Calle (1996), con Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Brad Pitt y Jason Patric. También en 1996 debutó en la dirección del telefilme Losing Change, protagonizado por Helen Mirren y su esposa y actriz Kyra Sedgwick. Hay que destacar que Kevin Bacon fue nominado al Globo de Oro como mejor actor secundario en Río Salvaje. Su primera cinta como productor fue Criaturas salvajes, de John McNaughton, donde también actúa junto a Matt Dillon. En 2003 Clint Eastwood dirige Mystic River dejando todo el protagonismo a actores como Kevin Bacon, Sean Penn, Tim Robbins, Lawrence Fishburne y Laura Linney, y ya en el 2004 dirigió y produjo Loverboy. Filmografía *''Desmadre a la americana'' (1978) de John Landis *''Comenzar de nuevo'' (1979) de Alan J. Pakula *''Viernes 13'' (1980) de Sean S. Cunningham *''Finalmente héroe'' (1980) de Martin Davidson *''Sólo cuando me río'' (1981) de Glenn Jordan *''Diner'' (1982) de Barry Levinson *''Forty deuce'' (1982) de Paul Morrisey *''Enormous changes at the last minute'' (1983) de Mirra Bank, Ellen Hovde y Muffie Meyer *''Footloose'' (1984) de Herbert Ross *''Quicksilver'' (1986) de Thomas Michael Donnelly *''White water summer'' (1987) de Jeff Bleckner *''End of the line'' (1987) de Jay Russell *''Mejor solo que mal acompañado'' (1987) de John Hughes *''La loca aventura del matrimonio'' (1988) de John Hughes *''Ley criminal'' (1988) de Martin Campbell *''The big picture'' (1989) de Christopher Guest *''Temblores'' (1989) de Ron Undewood *''Línea mortal'' (1990) de Joel Schumacher *''Queens logic'' (1991) de Steve Rash *''He said, she said'' (1991) de Marisa Silver y Ken Kwapis *''JFK: caso abierto'' (1991) de Oliver Stone *''Pirómanos'' (1991) de Noah Stern *''Algunos hombres buenos'' (1992) de Rob Reiner *''Una tribu en la cancha'' (1993) de Paul Michael Glaser *''Río salvaje'' (1994) de Curtis Hanson *''Homicidio en primer grado'' (1995) de Marc Rocco *''Apolo 13 (película)|Apolo 13]]'' (1995) de Ron Howard *''Sleepers'' (1996) de Barry Levinson *''Ídolos, mentiras & rock'n'roll'' (1997) de Guy Ferland *''Novio de alquiler'' (1997) de Glenn Gordon Caron *''Elisabeth Jane'' (1998) de Alex Ward *''Digging to China'' (1998) de Timothy Hutton *''Juegos salvajes'' (1998) de John McNaughton *''Stir of echoes (Ecos mortales ó el ultimo escalón)'' (1999) de David Koepp *''Mi perro Skyp'' (2000) de Jay Russell *''El hombre sin sombra'' (2000) de Paul Verhoeven *''Atrapada'' (2002) de Luis Mandoki *''Mystic River'' (2003) de Clint Eastwood *''En carne viva'' (2003) de Jane Campion *''Loverboy'' (2004) de Kevin Bacon (producida y dirigida) *''The Woodsman'' (2004) de Nicole Kassell *''Where the Truth Lies'' (2005) de Atom Egoyan *''Beauty Shop'' (2005) de Bille Woodruff *''Raíles y lazos'' (2007) de Alison Eastwood *''The Air I Breathe'' (2007) de Jieho Le *''Sentenciado a morir'' (2007) de James Wan *''Frost/Nixon'' (2008) de Ron Howard Premios Globo de Oro Screen Actors Guild Enlaces externos Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Nacidos en 1958 Categoría:Pensilvanos